


Pretending

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: The Prentender, The Sentinel
Genre: Crossover, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-08-18
Updated: 1997-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair meets a handsome stranger and decides he wants him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretending

As he stood in line at the library's front desk, Jarod could feel somebody watching him, staring at him. As inconspicuously as possible, he looked around, trying to find the source of that stare. Finally, he did, and Jarod felt an almost electric shock go through him as his eyes met the blue grey ones which were watching him. The corners of his mouth curved in a smile as he looked at this beautiful young man. Those intense blue eyes set in that gorgeous face, and those full luscious lips. His hair was shoulder length, curly and dark brown with reddy-blond highlights in it, and he was a little shorter than Jarod. Jarod, whose life of isolation at The Centre had made him woefully ignorant of much of what happened in everyday life and of the social mores which seemed to be the majority view, therefore, found no conflict in being attracted to this young man. Although he did realize that many people found same sex relations "dirty" or "wrong" or "sinful". He truly didn't understand this view, because for him, where he had spent so much of his life without love, any love was beautiful and should be cherished.

Blair Sandburg had noticed the man the moment he had walked out from the stacks--how could he not notice such a wonderful specimen? This stranger was almost as tall as Blair's partner, Jim Ellison, with close cropped hair that was almost as short as Jim's, but a darker brown, and those beautiful brown doe eyes... And that little smile he sent in Blair's direction. Oh, yeah, Blair wanted this one, so before he could change his mind, he walked over to the stranger and said, "Excuse me, but would you like to go have a coffee or something?"

The man looked at him and smiled again, "Yes, I think I'd like that very much. My name is Jarod...Cameron," he said as he reached out to shake Blair's hand.

"Blair Sandburg," he replied, and Blair just about fainted when their hands met, it was like almost nothing he'd felt before (well except for Jim, but he was off limits). An electrical charge went through both men and they stood there, silently staring at each other, until Blair whispered hoarsely, "I know this place up the street..."

They spent the afternoon getting to know one another, finding they'd both travelled around the world, and had other interests in common.

"Would you like to come back to my place, Jarod?" Blair asked his new friend, knowing that Jim was working this evening.

"Yes," answered Jarod, and although he wanted to ask Blair if they were going to have sex, he had learned that being that straight forward sometimes wasn't a good thing.

Arriving back at the loft, Blair was relieved to discover that Jim had already left for work. Turning to face Jarod, he asked, "Would you like something for dinner?"

"That's not what you really wanted to ask me, is it Blair?" he asked, moving to stand centimetres from the younger man, looking into those beautiful blue eyes. Leaning in to kiss Blair, he whispered, "You want to know if I'll make love with you, don't you?"

As Jarod's lips brushed against his in a gentle, chaste kiss, Blair could feel his cock growing hard, *And that's just a kiss* he thought, as Jarod pulled away from Blair, staring at him. Blair nodded, "Yes, I want you Jarod, oh yes..."

"Then I'm yours, Blair."

Smiling, Blair took Jarod's hand, leading him into the bedroom, and closed the door. He drew Jarod into an embrace, a hand at the back of his head to guide Jarod's mouth to his. Blair's mouth closed over Jarod's and his tongue gently probed at the taller man's, seeking entrance. When Jarod's mouth opened, allowing Blair's tongue entrance, he moaned, as his tongue explored all of Jarod's sweet mouth, tasting, learning that mouth. Jarod's tongue tentatively stroked Blair's, then slid into his mouth, wanting to know this man, savoring the taste. They kissed until a need for air made them separate.

Blair moved his hands to the top of Jarod's shirt, starting to undo it, when Jarod placed his hands over Blair's, stilling them. "Blair, I've never done this with a man, hell, I was a virgin til about 3 months ago."

"Then are you sure you want to do this, man? I mean, if you don't, I'd understand, Jarod."

Moving one of Blair's hands to press against his erection, Jarod said, "What do you think, Blair? I want you."

Moaning at the contact, Blair moved his hands up to finish what they started, and his hands slid up over Jarod's hairy chest to ease the shirt off. Reaching down, he undid Jarod's jeans, then pushed them and the boxers off of the other man. Blair watched as Jarod stepped out of them and admired the beauty of the man before him.

As Blair removed his t-shirt, he felt the heat of Jarod's fingers as they trailed across his chest and down his abdomen, reaching for the button on his jeans. He sighed at the contact, relishing the feel of those hands on his body as they pushed his pants and boxers off. Moaning as he felt Jarod's fingers lightly trace across his erection, Blair guided him to the bed, pushing the older man down and laying on top of him. Blair claimed Jarod's mouth for another, hot, bruising kiss, then left a wet trail of kisses along his jawline, to suck on his earlobe, making Jarod moan. He felt Blair's mouth on his neck, licking it, kissing it, leaving little love bites, he lavished attention to all of Jarod's neck, before moving down to take a nipple into his mouth.

Blair bit Jarod's nipple, then licked it with his tongue, making the other man groan deep in his throat and arch his hips off the bed. "Oh, Blair, please..." Jarod moaned as he felt Blair's mouth kiss it's way across his chest to give the other nipple the same treatment. Loving the reaction it caused in the other man, Blair spent several minutes lavishing attention on his nipples, before starting another wet trail of kisses and licks down Jarod's chest, to follow the line of hair across his stomach, down to his erection. While his mouth was busy on Jarod's upper body, Blair's hands started caressing the other man's inner thighs, alternating feather light strokes of his fingers with the gentle scraping of his fingernails. Blair's mouth replaced his fingers on Jarod's thighs, kissing and nipping them, smiling when he heard Jarod gasp from the sensation.

Blair moved up, taking one of Jarod's balls into his mouth and gently sucking on it, and then did the same to the other one. "Oh, Blair, pleasepleaseplease, suck me, make me cum," Jarod pleaded, thrusting his hips up, his hands clawing the sheets at his sides. Grasping the base of Jarod's cock firmly in his hand, Blair gently licked the precum off the tip, then sucked the head into his mouth, making Jarod cry out. Relaxing his mouth and throat, Blair slowly took Jarod's entire length into his mouth, sucking hard, his tongue caressing the other man's cock. Holding Jarod's hips still, Blair moved his mouth up and down his cock a few times, before Jarod came, hard, his ejaculate shooting down Blair's throat. Jarod moaned, he'd never felt anything this intense, not even with the woman he'd been with, and she certainly hadn't given him head like that.

Jarod could feel Blair's erection against his body, as the younger man moved up to kiss him again. He wanted to make Blair feel as good as he'd made Jarod feel. Jarod could taste himself in Blair's mouth as they kissed. Blair broke the kiss, whispering, "Jarod, I want to fuck you." Jarod nodded his consent, wanting to experience everything. "Get on your hands and knees," Blair said, as he reached over to the nightstand to get the lubricant and condoms.

"Relax, Jarod. If you want me to stop, tell me, ok?" Blair said, positioning himself behind the other man, Blair pushed Jarod's legs a little further apart, spread the lube on his fingers, and gently pushed one finger into Jarod's anus. Moaning at the sensation of that finger, Jarod gasped when he felt Blair's finger graze across his prostate and he could feel his cock starting to harden again. Blair slid a second finger in, gently stretching the other man, who pushed back against his fingers. Blair added a third finger, wanting to make this as easy for the other man as possible. When he felt that Jarod was ready, Blair rolled the condom onto his erection and applied lots of lube to it, and placed the head of his cock against Jarod's entrance. "Are you ready?" at Jarod's nod, Blair slowly pushed himself into the tight, virginal passage, and it was taking all his control not to come right then and there. When Jarod moaned, Blair stopped, "Am I hurting you? Do you want me to stop?" he asked, concerned.

"It hurts, but for God's sake, Blair, don't stop, I want this, please, please..." Jarod whispered hoarsely.

When Blair was all the way in, he paused, letting his lover adjust to him, and enjoying just how tight Jarod was, how good he felt around Blair's cock. Jarod felt like he was being split apart, he was so full, but once he got used to it, it felt wonderful and he pushed back against his lover.

Moaning deep in his throat, Blair slowly started pushing in and out of Jarod, as he leant forward to place kisses along the older man's back. Blair knew he was close to cumming, so he reached around to start stroking Jarod's erection in time to his thrusts. It didn't take long for Blair to orgasm, the tightness of Jarod's ass around him and the whimpering noises the other man was making, took him over the edge and he came, with one final thrust into Jarod, as he cried out. Jarod's orgasm followed and he came, moaning as he collapsed on the bed.

Blair withdrew from his lover, discarded the condom and lay down, spooning up behind Jarod, wrapping his arms around the older man, pulling him close. Jarod sighed, then whispered, "Oh, Blair, that was so intense, I loved it. Can I do it to you?" as he turned over to face his lover.

Blair smiled, and kissed Jarod, then replied, "Of course, Jarod, I'd enjoy that, very much, but let's rest for a little bit, okay?"

"Okay, Blair," Jarod replied and he cuddled up to Blair, as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
